Overdose de ti
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Ele descobriu que precisava de ajuda quando era quase tarde demais. Quase, mas não ainda. Seria Milo capaz de reaprender a amar e a viver?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada e etc e tal. Obrigada Kuruma-ojichan, é uma felicidade pegar seus personagens emprestados e fazer maldades 8D

"Somewhere in Between" que certamente aparecerá na fic em algum momento, é do Hawthorne Heights.

Tudo pego emprestado, sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas satisfação pessoal. (y)

Boa leitura, meus amores.

**Overdose de ti**

Os colegas de banda o avistaram quando ele adentrou a capela, vestido em um sobretudo preto e usando óculos escuros. Acenou com a cabeça para eles e foi em frente, onde podia avistar o caixão.

A morada de madeira estaria lacrada, ele já sabia. O maldito acidente destroçara com o corpo. E ele ainda se sentia culpado quando pensava que nada fizera para evitar. Por não ter estado lá. Sua razão dizia que teria sido outra vítima, e não um herói. A responsabilidade que sentia por aquilo, entretanto, pesava sobre seus ombros, fazendo aquele latejo de dor parecer ainda maior.

A mãe estava ali, sobre o móvel lacrado, em prantos. E, no entanto, ao erguer a cabeça e vê-lo, não demonstrou raiva. Apesar de tudo, ela não o culpava. E as palavras por elas ditas a eles lhes veio à mente. Embora não aprovasse que o filho não houvesse se tornado o médico que ela sonhara para ser vocalista daquela banda, ela dissera que se aquela carreira o fazia feliz, seria então sua fã número um. E por mais difícil que fosse ter a desilusão de não ver o primogênito ao lado de uma bela jovem, com o tempo ela passara a respeitar o relacionamento deles. A única coisa que ela condenara e implorara a eles que abandonassem era o maldito vício.

- Querido, eu entendo que seu pai o magoe e que a vida de artistas não seja fácil, mas você tem a mim e eu o amo mais que tudo. E vocês dois... - ela estendera o olhar a Milo. – vocês são felizes, não são? Você não tem motivos para isso também, tem, Milo? Sua família...

Ela não conhecia a história sobre a família dele. Não sabia que ele não tinha família. Não enquanto fora apenas o filho gay. A família só tentara reconhecê-lo quando a Scorpio's Poison estava dominando os outdoors, capas de revista e paradas musicais. Mas para ele, a família estava morta. A mãe _dele _não podia entender os motivos, talvez nem eles mesmos entendessem.

Apesar de tudo, ela aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

- Nós o perdemos, Milo.

Ele tomara fortes calmantes e estava entorpecidamente tranqüilo.

- Nós o perdemos. – repetiu, maquinalmente.

Viu o pai do outro lado, claramente reprovando o contato da esposa com o parceiro do filho. Aos poucos, rompeu o abraço e andou só mais alguns passos para perto do caixão. _Totalmente fechado. _O maldito acidente destruíra com o corpo dele. E Milo não veria o lindo rosto do vocalista diante de si novamente, apenas nas fotos e na memória. E a última vez... a última vez fora...

- Milo, estou pensando em parar. Acho que nós deveríamos. Sabe, minha mãe tem razão e afinal, nós não precisamos disso. Chapados ou não, teremos nosso fãs. Nossa música é boa.

Estavam sentados no chão da sala do apartamento de Milo. Apesar de luxuoso, não era muito grande e a bagunça no qual era mantido fazia parecê-lo menor. Pelo cômodo, latas de cerveja vazia rolavam pelo chão. Peças de roupa estavam amontoadas no sofá preto de vinil. Perto da estante de mogno estava encostada a guitarra de Milo. Sobre a estante, CDs e DVDs espalhados disputavam espaço com bitucas e embalagens vazias de cigarro.

Enquanto ouvia, ele enrolava um baseado sobre a mesinha de vidro.

- Milo, você ouviu o que eu disse? Que temos de PARAR! E não falo só de mim! – ele afastou o cigarro do guitarrista. – Pode parecer ridículo caras como nós dizendo isso, mas eu te amo cara. Tanto quanto amo a música, tanto quanto amo a Scorpio's Poison. Talvez... talvez até mais, porra.

Milo começou um riso, mas este morreu em seus lábios, diante da seriedade do vocalista.

- Certo, vamos tentar. - ele não parecia convincente, enquanto mantinha o olhar na mesa e deslizava o dedo pela borda de um copo vazio.

Ele estendera os braços, forçando Milo a olhá-los.

- Eu tenho sentido nojo de mim mesmo quando olho para meus braços e vejo essas marcas. Nós... precisamos de ajuda.

Silêncio, por algum tempo.

- Mas... é que não é fácil, sabe? Quando alguém diz algo sobre mim, sobre _nós_, eu me lembro do escroto do meu pai dizendo que não havia espaço para uma bichinha na casa dele. Uma picada me faz esquecer isso. E você sabe, é divertido, tudo isso.

- Só que passamos do limite.

- Eu sei. – ele tomara o último gole que restara na lata de cerveja. – Okay, vamos tentar.

Engatinhara na direção do vocalista, contornando a mesinha que estava entre eles. – Seja minha droga agora. Me deixe bem louco.

- Oh yeah. – ele replicara. - Muito louco, meu escorpião.

oOo

Sem se aproximar do caixão, Milo prestou sua despedida ao amado e deu um breve aceno de cabeça à mãe dele. Ela parecia sentir-se mais próxima dele naquele momento, como se houvesse uma parte do próprio filho em Milo. Tal percepção o deixou satisfeito.

Aproximou-se dos amigos da banda. Todos vestiam preto, a cor do luto, e estavam de óculos escuros assim como Milo. Dois deles usavam camiseta de manga curta e suas tatuagens nos braços fortes eram visíveis. Por um momento, o guitarrista pensou em despir-se do sobretudo, deixando a grande tatuagem no braço direito a mostra. O escorpião gravado em sua pele era homenagem à Scorpio's Poison, mas acima de tudo, ao seu vocalista. Abaixo do aracnídeo o nome dele estava marcado em letras bem desenhadas. Alguns fãs idolatravam a _tatoo_, outros não admitiam que seus ídolos fossem assumidamente amantes. Para Milo, pouco importava. Ele levaria o sentimento que nutria gravado em seu coração tanto quanto aquela tatuagem.

- Sei que é um tanto cedo, mas... – começou Aiolos, em tom confidencial. – Já fomos interrogados lá fora. Querem saber o que acontecerá com a Scorpio's.

Milo ficou em silêncio por um tempo, fitando o caixão.

- Para mim, está acabado. Não tenho como continuar. Sem ele, sem chances. A banda é de vocês, caras.

Aiolia, o caçula da banda, lançou-lhe um olhar triste. Ele próprio sentiu os olhos umedecerem e acenou, se afastando.

Não ia ficar para ver o corpo ter seu destino, indo para debaixo da terra. Não queria esta lembrança. Começou a tremer, desejando incontrolavelmente uma dose.

Saiu da capela em passos rápidos.

Não tinha como continuar.

Sem ele, sem chances.

oOo

N/A: E assim começamos. O.o Espero que gostem desse primeiro capitulo, é só o começo da queda do Milo. A fic vai longe, e eu não garanto atualizar rápido, devido a uma série de fatores. Se alguém aí for especialista em neurocirurgia e quiser me dar uma ajuda, vou precisar xD [sério]. Momentos felizes também virão na fic...

Para começar bem, reviews please ;D

Beijos e.. omg_, feliz ano novo!~_


End file.
